


Not quite the same

by bickazer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftermath, Character Study, Dialogue, Fluff, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Short One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bickazer/pseuds/bickazer
Summary: Most Academy students dread the upcoming parent-teacher conferences, but Sumire can't help envying her classmates a little bit. When Mitsuki stops to talk to her, she remembers that he's all alone too.





	Not quite the same

**Author's Note:**

> It's been years since I wrote any kind of fanfic. It's been years since I watched an anime that inspired a reaction besides "That was okay, I guess." 
> 
> Well, everything changed when I marathoned all of Boruto: Naruto Next Generations.
> 
> Naruto holds a dear place in my heart even though I feel like it's gotten worse and worse over the years. Count me as one of those who hated chapter 700--so imagine my surprise when I realized I actually like Boruto more than Naruto! I love this new shinobi world. I love the intelligent exploration of consequences from the past. I love the genuine, complex relationships between parents and children. I love the theme of surpassing the past and I hope the show continues to seriously commit to it. And more than anything, I love the characters. These wonderful pure kids and their heartwarming friendships. There's not a single one I don't want to hug and cuddle...although Sumire and Mitsuki top the list. 
> 
> So I broke my fanfic hiatus for them, and this is the result. This story takes place after the first arc, so there are some major spoilers. There's not much to it, but it was fun getting to know these characters and explore them a bit more. And I'm definitely pumped to write more fic about my favorite ninjas!

It's a day like any other. The bell rings, its familiar tone ringing across the schoolyard, and students spill outside in happily chattering groups. They talk about their classes, complain about the new jutsu they're having trouble mastering, speculate about the upcoming Kagemasa movie, wonder what they're going to have for dinner.

All normal. Except today, all everyone can seem to talk about are the upcoming parent-teacher conferences.

"Man, I don't get why you guys are so worried," Boruto says, hands behind his head. "Mom and Shino-sensei are old friends, I'm sure they'll just spend the whole time going on about the fun they had when they were kids. You know, like old folks do."

"You're way too relaxed about this...," sighs Shikadai. "At least can't you try to improve your behavior in the time you have left?"

"It's just a parent-teacher conference, not the end of the world."

"Do you really want Shino-sensei to tell your mom everything we've been up to? I know my mom wouldn't like hearing it...." Shikadai gives an exaggerated shudder. "You can't give him even more things to tell her!"

"Relax, relax." Boruto waves his hand. "What kind of awful things can he say anyway?"

"Do you really have to ask...?" Inojin says, shaking his head.

"It'll be fine! Shino-sensei likes me, anyway!"

"We'll remember those dying words, Boruto," Shikadai says.

"Good luck." Inojin puts on an obviously fake smile and pats Boruto on the shoulder.

"Hey, it's not like you're pure as the driven snow either - "

Their voices fade away as they leave the academy gates. Sumire watches them go, unable to keep herself from smiling a little at their antics.

Namida and Wasabi wave goodbye to her before leaving as well; today she's not going with them since she promised to help Shino-sensei sort some papers after class.

Instead her two friends have joined Sarada and Chocho. "I hope Papa doesn't do anything embarrassing," Chocho says as she munches her potato chips. "Why did he decide to go instead of Mama? Sarada, you're lucky your conference won't be until next week."

"Well, it can't be helped, it's the only time my mama can make it...."

Everyone's happy and energetic, and it makes Sumire happy too. After all, she is the class rep, so it's her responsibility to make sure her classmates are doing well. Not long ago, she could have lost all of this. The pure, normal pleasure of watching her friends have fun like they do every day. The thought weighs on her heavily, even though she doesn't like to think about it. Or to remember it.

When Sumire first came to the Academy, she told herself she wasn't like the others. She wasn't a normal kid like them; no, she was a shinobi, a tool meant for one purpose, a weapon for revenge. Their world wasn't hers and she would never belong to it, no matter how much she envied them. When she laughed with them, when she smiled, when she acted like the concerned class rep, it was all just a mask.

But over time, it became harder to tell her true self apart from the mask. Day after day, she started to feel a spark of warmth in her chest every time Namida and Wasabi greeted her, every time Shino-sensei complimented her for a job well done, every time Boruto got up to one of his crazy antics and made the whole class laugh. _I can't get attached,_ she would tell herself again and again. _They're my enemies. They're the ones I have to destroy._

Her father told her that shinobi existed only for their missions. They had no emotions, no attachments. But he was wrong, and Sumire has decided to move forward and find a new way of being a shinobi, a path that belongs to her alone.

She hasn't figured it out quite yet, though. And it _hurts_ to think of her father, no matter how much she tries to tell herself that he was a bad man and she doesn't miss him. That she's glad to be free from him.

And she _is_ , but....

It's silly and probably more than a little childish, but there's some part of her that wishes she would be having a parent-teacher conference too.

_Oh, what am I thinking?_ Sumire quickly shakes her head. _A parent-teacher conference isn't something to look forward to, anyway!_

"What's the matter, class rep?" The voice makes her start. She whirls around and finds herself staring into a pair of startlingly close bright gold eyes.

"M-Mitsuki-kun!" she cries out, stumbling backward. How can he just pop up like that? "You startled me!"

"Sorry." Mitsuki smiles. "You looked like you were lost in thought, class rep."

"It's nothing, really!" Sumire says, still a little breathless. "How about you, Mitsuki-kun? You're not going home with Boruto-kun today?"

"I wanted to look something up in the library." He's still smiling in that way of his that makes his entire face somehow seem completely blank. Sumire doesn't want to admit it, but it makes her a little nervous.

She drops her gaze to the ground, trying not to remember their fight. The adrenaline, the sound of clashing kunai. The _fear_. Because she knew, even as she fought back with the jutsu and techniques her father had relentlessly drilled in her, that he was much stronger than her. That he was everything a shinobi was supposed to be, an emotionless weapon who lived for his missions.

Yet he's here at the Academy, learning alongside her and everyone else. And he bears her no grudge. He was only trying to fulfill his mission - just as Sumire was trying to fulfill hers.

The silence between them has gotten awkward. Sumire casts about for something to say. "Oh, um, Mitsuki-kun, the parent-teacher conferences are coming up...are you nervous?"

Mitsuki doesn't even blink. "I'm not going to have one. My parent is still in Hidden Sound."

"Oh!" Sumire feels her face go warm. "I - I'm sorry, I forgot...."

Another smile. "Don't worry about it. From the way Boruto and Shikadai make it sound, a parent-teacher conference is something dreadful. They said I was lucky to avoid it."

Not for the first time does Sumire wonder about Mitsuki's family. He didn't grow up normally, not like the others - Sumire knows that for sure. Something has to have shaped him into the hardened warrior he is now. His parents? What are they like? Does he miss them?

Is it lonely being away from them?

Sumire can't ask any of this, though. It's much too personal, and she senses Mitsuki doesn't much want to talk about his family situation, either. Even so, she does feel a...connection...with Mitsuki. In a way, he's the classmate who's the most like her.

"Is it hard?" she finds herself asking. "To be so far away from your family?"

"Hm." Mitsuki brings a hand to his chin. "It's not really. I communicate with my parent frequently."

Oh. Of course. His parents aren't dead, they're just in another village. It's not the same as for Sumire, not at all.

"Ah, that's right, class rep," Mitsuki says, blinking those uncanny eyes. "I suppose you wouldn't be having a parent-teacher conference either."

Sumire can't really read his tone; he sounds as cheerfully calm as always. Is he trying to express his sympathy? It makes her a little embarrassed, though she can't explain why.

"It's...it's fine," she says, unable to look directly at him. "It's fine, it really is." To her relief, she sounds more confident. "I'm not lonely. I have all of my friends. I'm happy just being with everyone."

Her smile is genuine, because it's true. It's not like she wasn't lonely when she was with her parents. No, if anything, she's now the least lonely she's ever been.

Mitsuki looks like he's contemplating hard again, as if she's given him a difficult math problem. Except it's Mitsuki, so he doesn't even have to think to solve problems that would leave Sumire's head spinning. When he speaks, it startles her.

"But when you go home, you can't be with everyone."

For all that he's an accomplished ninja, Mitsuki has never learned tact, has he? The part of Sumire that her father trained can't help but be suspicious, wondering if he's somehow trying to provoke her. But that's not Mitsuki's nature. He's just being straightforward the way he always is.

So it gives her the confidence to say, "The same is true for you, right, Mitsuki-kun?"

Mitsuki blinks, caught off guard. "Yes. I suppose."

They stand in silence for a little bit longer, and now it doesn't feel so awkward. Sumire even finds she's starting to enjoy Mitsuki's calm presence. It's not the same as Boruto's energy - being around him makes her feel happy, hopeful, like she can accomplish anything. With Mitsuki, it's more like...there's this level of understanding between them that they don't have with anybody else.

Maybe it's because their blades clashed. Maybe it's because even though his parents are still alive, Mitsuki is the most like her.

Sumire makes a decision. She takes a deep breath and says, "Um, Mitsuki-kun...I have to help Shino-sensei sort some papers, but maybe...after that...."

"After that?" Mitsuki tilts his head.

"Would you - " Her voice falters, but she gathers her courage and plunges forward. "Would you like to...come visit my place?"

Mitsuki blinks. "Are you inviting me over?"

"Um, um, um, it's fine if you don't want to, if you have something else to do, I j-just thought, since, since you're my friend - " To her embarrassment she can't stop babbling, like she always does when she's flustered.

"I'm your friend." Another blink, then a smile spreads across Mitsuki's face. It's the same smile he always has, but something about it seems warmer to Sumire - less blank. "That's right. Of course, class rep. I'd be happy to visit a friend."

"Th-thank you, Mitsuki-kun!" Sumire's startled by the genuine joy that swells her heart. Yes, more than she's wary of him or curious about him, she _likes_ Mitsuki. She wants to be his friend. Because after all, they're classmates.

"Well, I'm off to the library now," Mitsuki says, still smiling. "See you soon, class rep!"

"You too, Mitsuki-kun." She waves at him and they part ways, but that warmth is still lodged in Sumire's chest. It makes her every step feel light as air as she heads back into the school building.

_Father, Mother, for the first time I'm having a friend over._


End file.
